Stuck
by TeaPlease1717
Summary: The creation heroine's face burned. All she wanted to do was run and hide, but there was nowhere to go and nowhere to hide. Momo was stuck to Todoroki Shoto.


Hi everyone! This is my first fanfic/story ever so please be nice. ^_^ There aren't any spoilers but the story takes place after the hero license arc (part 2 – for those of you who know what I'm talking about).

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Boku No Hero characters.

XXXXXXX

 _'No!'_

How could this be happening?! Kami-sama, what did she do to deserve this?!

The creation heroine's face burned. All she wanted to do was run and hide, but there was nowhere to go and nowhere to hide. Momo was stuck to Todoroki Shoto.

-5 minutes earlier-

Momo stretched her arms above her head. Loving the feeling of loosening her aching muscles. It was an especially hard training class today, and the shower after all her hard work had felt wonderful.

Summer was coming to an end, but it was still warm enough to sleep in a tank top and shorts. Letting her long hair out of its usual ponytail, Momo slowly headed towards the kitchen for a small snack before bed.

The curse of her power was that she needed to eat to create objects. And recently she had been eating a lot.

With a small frown, the creation hero pinched her belly. _'I hope I'm not putting on too much weight…'_

Quickly shaking her head to clear her thoughts, the young heroine reminded herself that she needed the extra calories to keep up with the others. How could she be an effective hero if she couldn't use her quirks?

As she padded down the hall, she could hear rising commotion from the common room. Mineta's high pitched voice caring over the other rowdy boys.

"How do they still have energy?" She muttered to herself.

The thought to turn back quickly crossed her mind. All her muscles ached and she knew the small boy with grape like hair would only harass her in her nightwear. It wasn't revealing, but the soft silk top and shorts that rode up her thighs would definitely make Mineta single her out. Momo was about to turn around and go back upstairs when a low rumble from her stomach protested that decision.

With a sigh, Momo made her way into the kitchen. Glancing to the side she could see Mineta, Kaminari and Sero seeming to have some sort of pillow fight on the couches. A couple of Mineta's grape like hair were stuck to the wall. She sighed again.

 _Food, tea, then…_

"Yaoyorozu look out!"

It was too late.

Momo didn't have time to think. Barely had time to look up. All she knew was there was suddenly a force that slammed into her right arm, tipping her off balance and crashing her into whoever was behind her.

'Boom!'

 _'Ouch!'_ Her head hurt. A pounding throb and clouded vision told Momo that she definitely had head butted whoever had been behind her. She lifted her right arm up to wipe her eyes, or… she tried to lift her right arm.

Yaoyorozu's eyes widened as she looked down. Behind the tears clouding her vision she could see a large, purple ball joining her pale arm with the muscled forearm of whomever was the unfortunate soul who had been behind her.

A low 'oh' breathed out from the boy beneath her, fanning against the crown of her head, had Momo's heart racing. Yaoyorozu inhaled deeply and her stomach clenched.

 _'No! No! No! No!'_

It couldn't be him! It couldn't be the boy at the top of their class. The one boy who she looked up to and admired.

How could this happen?!

"Todoroki! Yaoyorozu!"

Momo's chest constricted and her face turned red hot as Midoriya confirmed what she intrinsically knew.

"Yaorozozu, are you hurt?" Peppermint breath fanned across her face as Momo finally looked up into Shoto Todoroki's heterochromia eyes.

"Yeah, I'm okay."

Momo was not okay. Not only did she, an aspiring hero, fail to dodge Mineta's ball. She was stuck to the one person she looked up to. The one person who had seen her at her most vulnerable before. What would he think of her now?

"Yaomomo! Todoroki! You hurt?!" Kaminari called rushing over.

"Todoroki you bastard! Enemy of all me-" Momo could hear Mineta's last muffled yell as Sero stepped in and mummified the small boy. Sticking him to the wall with the tape that shot out of his elbow to keep the Grape Juice hero from causing further mayhem.

"We're fine," Todoroki said as he slowly stood up helping Momo to her feet as well. With his usual deadpan expression he raised their conjoined arms to showcase what happened. "Just stuck."

Sero and Kaminari burst into side splitting laughter while Midiorya looked on, twisting his fingers, unsure of what to do in this kind of situation. Shoto Todoroki stayed his detached, calm self.

 _'How could he be so calm and in control at a time like this?'_ She thought dejectedly. She was sure she was about to combust in flames hotter than the half-and-half student's left side.

"You fell just perfectly Yao-momo!" Cried Sero.

"No better way to get a guy then sticking him to you!" Kaminari chimed in as both he and Sero broke out in side splitting laughter at their own jokes. Yaorozozu could only look down at her slippers, face flushed in embarrassment.

"Stop laughing guys!" Midoriya said as he nervously shifted. "It's not anyone's fault. After today's training class everyone's tired…" The green hair boy's words faded out as he began to mumble about how he didn't know how the three still had energy.

Shoto, who had been absently looking at their conjoined arms, turned his attention to her. "Let's go Yaorozozu."

"Go! Go where?!" Momo cringed internally as her voice broke in surprise as the half and half user took control of the situation.

"To get ready for bed. Or did you want to grab something from the kitchen first?" The fire and ice user asked with a slight raise of a brow. His face was its usual mask of indifference and Momo silently wished for his poise as her feelings played out across her face for all to see.

"Don't worry Yaorozozu-san." Midoriya offered her a quivering smile at seeing her hesitance. "Mineta-kun's quirk has a time limit and after today's training class it shouldn't last long." Sero and Kaminari both nodded in agreement, even as evil grins still spread across their faces.

They were right of course. The quirk had a time limit. Sitting around flustered wouldn't deactivate it. The creation hero sighed.

"Yaomomo, just tell me what you want and I'll get it for you!" Kaminari offered helpfully as his laughter subsided.

"I was just going to eat some of the leftover watermelon…" In truth, she had lost her appetite with this whole situation, but maybe eating would cheer her up?

"Okay! Leave it to us." Kaminari and Sero jumped into action, going about the kitchen to fulfill her request.

"Maybe we should wait in the living room" Midoriya suggested quietly. Both half and half and creation hero nodded, and the three made their way past a tied up Mineta to sit on the couches.

Sitting side by side to Todoroki. A single grape ball conjoining them so closely they could hold hands, Momo could feel her insecurities start to creep up again as silence feel between the three. Every awkward and embarrassing moment of her life swirled past her eyes as she waited for Kaminari to return with the watermelon.

A light poke to her side had Yaorozozu squealing and twisting away to protect herself. "Todoroki-san! What was that for?"

"You're too tense."

She couldn't help raising her voice, "Of course I'm tense! I can't believe I didn't see Mineta-san's quirk! And I'm sorry for getting you involved! I ruined your night!"

"Don't worry about it," he said unperturbed.

Midoriya pipped in, "Don't be so hard on yourself Yaorozozu-san! Today's training class was hard and you weren't looking when he threw it. It's natural you were taken off guard."

Momo gave Midoriya a small, shaky smile in thanks. He really was a nice guy. No wonder Ochako liked him.

"Here you go Yao-momo," Kaminari sang as he appeared and stuck the watermelon in her face. In truth, she had lost her appetite with the whole situation, but she appreciated Kaminari trying to cheer her up.

"Well I'm going to go get ready for bed and drop this one off at his room. Sorry again Yao-momo and Todoroki" Sero said as he picked up the Grape Juice hero and made his way back to his room.

"I'll head out too. Leave you two love birds to it." Kaminari winked as he excused himself. Momo's face went beat red and she was uncharacteristically tempted to throw the watermelon right back into Kaminari's face in retaliation for that quip. At least, with a side glance, it didn't seem like Todoroki cared. He was just looking on at everyone's antics as unfazed as ever.

"Are you two okay by yourselves? I was actually going to go work on the English assignment before bed too," Midoriya said, quickly adding on "but I can stay if you want me to!"

"No. It's fine. Studying should come first!" This was a safe topic. Momo felt much more comfortable talking about their studies than whatever Sero and Kaminari were implying about her and Todoroki's relationship. "It's surprising, but Present Mic Sensei is actually a lot harder grader than I would have expected. And this paper will be especially hard since it will have to be written entirely in English. We just have to work hard! We can't slack on academics just because we are in the hero course!"

"Yes! You're right. Then, if you two are sure you are okay?" Midoriya waited for both heroes' confirmation before bidding them goodnight and heading out after Sero and Kaminari.

Momo watched him walk off. He really was a good guy. Momo didn't look up to him like others did but, she had to admit, he was one of the 'hearts' of the class. His presence always spurred the rest of them on…for good or bad. As memories of their Bakugou rescue mission resurfaced, Momo peeked through her eyelashes at the half and half hero as he proceeded to stick a piece of watermelon into his mouth…wait! That was her watermelon! Looking down at the cup in her lap she stared with wide eyes at the last piece.

"Hey! Those were mine!" Momo fumed in indignation as she blocked Todoroki's hand as he went to grab the last piece.

"Slow bird doesn't get the worm."

"That's not even the saying! It's the early bird gets the worm!"

"Whatever." Shoto said as he unabashedly stole the last piece.

"Don't whatever me!" Momo lunged at him intent on grabbing the watermelon before he could stuff it in his mouth. The boy held the watermelon above her head. Just out of reach.

"Say please." A small smile tugged at his lips at her antics. His mismatched eyes glimmered in a playful way and his red and white hair shifted to reveal more of his face.

He was gorgeous.

Momo couldn't help starring. Here Todoroki was stealing her watermelon, giving her this damn handsome smile, all the while teasing her? This was unexpected.

This was weird.

The half and half hero seemed to sense the shift in her mood and his smile faltered. He brought the watermelon back down and offered it to her. Misreading the change in atmosphere.

"Sorry," he mumbled. Bringing his free hand up to rub the back of his head. "Guess I'm still not really used to this type of thing."

Momo starred at Todoroki dumbfound. Was he trying to cheer her up?

A blush crept up Momo's neck for what was the hundredth time that night. This time though, the blush was different. While she was mopping around and layering herself in self-pity, Todoroki-san had been trying this whole time to make her forget the situation. The creation hero's heart swelled and she couldn't help but burst into giggles as the reason behind his teasing became apparent. Todoroki Shoto really was a true hero.

"Thank you," she smiled this time, because it mattered. "You did cheer me up."

A small smile came back to his lips. "Good."

Momo hummed happily as she plopped the last watermelon into her mouth. "Well, you do owe me another watermelon, but I'll let you treat me once Mineta's quirk deactivates." She winked.

A low chuckle was her only answer.

XXXXXXX

Brushing her teeth with her left hand was a lot harder than she had anticipated. Somehow the toothbrush just didn't sit right. She couldn't floss with her left hand either…

Although being stuck to Todorki wasn't half as bad as she originally thought, this whole situation was giving her a headache. Good thing she hadn't had to use the restroom since the incident began! Otherwise, she may have to channel Jirou and let Mineta know how she felt about this whole situation. Preferably with some physical discipline.

"This is causing me such a headache! I don't know if I can handle school tomorrow." The creation hero hit her head against the wall in agitation. "Maybe I should call out sick?"

A snort had Momo turning her head to see Shoto letting out a quiet chuckle at her antics.

"Don't laugh at me!" Momo turned smacking his arm playfully with her one good hand.

"Vice President, I'm not sure what people will say if they hear you beat up the students."

"No one will believe you. I have a beautiful personality." Momo said raising her chin, nose in the air.

"Oh? Maybe you should take tomorrow off."

"Oh yeah?"

"You need time to work on that personality of yours."

"What?! So mean!" Momo growled in mock indignation and went to hit him again, which Shoto easily caught and flashed her a lopsided grin conveying his teasing.

"Where did this sass even come from?"

"Am I sassy? You're just an easy target."

That smile was back. The one that set her heart beat quickening and butterflies to spawn in her stomach. How did he always do this? Both back against Aizawa sensei and now. How did he always say the thing she needed to hear? Cheer her up with just silly banter. Chase away all her worries.

Momo gave him a soft hip check as she distantly wondered if this is what being in a relationship was like. Perhaps, she thought, this wasn't such a bad day after all.

XXXXXXX

The rest of the evening flew by. Mineta's ball still hadn't come off by bed time, but Momo could barely find the energy to care. A night that started off miserable was soon becoming a very memorable, maybe even enjoyable evening. Momo couldn't stop the smile from spreading on her face. Wasn't even sure what Todoroki kept saying made any sense, but somehow he knew just the right words to make her relax and heart to flutter. It was nearing midnight when the two of them finally gave up waiting for Mineta's ball to fall off and decided to just head to bed.

Momo's queen size bed made the most sense. It was a little embarrassing inviting Todoroki into her room. She had never invited a guy into her room before. Let alone shared her bed before. However, after the evening together, somehow lying next to the young heterochromia hero felt comfortable.

"Goodnight, Todoroki-san."

"Goodnight Yaoyorozu."

A few minutes passed and the bed suddenly shifted and Momo's eyes flew open as the boy next to her turned on his side and a calloused hand came up to cradle her head.

Yaoyorozu glanced up at Todoroki's face to see his eyelids closed, features relaxed in a way only sleep would allow. A soft blush spread across Momo's face as she realized what she always knew deep down. Momo Yaoyorozu was falling in love with Shoto Todoroki.

-The End -

Thanks for reading! I hope I kept the characters true to themselves. I have this image in my head that Shoto is actually really sassy once he gets to know someone. He doesn't speak much in the show/manga without reason, but also doesn't seem to mind giving his opinion. I could see him totally loving to tease Momo once he gets comfortable around her.

Also, I absolutely adore Momo! She is one of the best female characters in manga ever! I love that she isn't a dorky tsundere type, just an earnest teenager with some insecurities.

Critiques are always welcome, but, as I said at the top, please be nice as this is my first story! :D


End file.
